


Raider

by Gothfoxgirl



Category: Uncharted (Video Games), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Adopted Midoriya Izuku, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Spoilers For The Uncharted Games, Treasure Hunter Midoriya Izuku, all of them - Freeform, starts just before Uncharted 4's Epilogue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 22:15:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19327156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothfoxgirl/pseuds/Gothfoxgirl
Summary: He can jump up walls and dodge a hail of bullets. He can swipe nearly anything from anyone. Is he a villain? A malevolent man with his own goals? No.He's a young boy...But he isn't alone.





	1. Emeralds

Grey eyes scanned the alleys. A shadow had darted by him, catching his attention. Carefully, he crept forwards and closer to his target. The figure wasn’t very tall. Maybe five feet and about five or six inches.  
“What are you doing out so late, Kid?” Said kid only jumped at the wall, kicking up the bricked sides of the walls and to the roof. Aizawa followed them, finally cornering them on the ledge.  
“Kid. What the hell are you doing?” Said kid was finally revealed to him. Jade green eyes and forest colored hair. Pale skin covered in freckles. A boy about the age of thirteen. Those eyes flicked over his face, a silent swear on his lips, as he brought his wrist to his mouth.  
“I’m cornered. Meet me at Tsubaki Street. Third alley. It’s a dead end and I’m at the end on a roof. Let me know when you’re there.” Something came through the speaker, but it was quiet and indiscernible to the man’s ears. The young teen stared the hero down.  
“Eraserhead.”  
“You know of me? Information on Underground Heroes is limited…” For some reason, Aizawa felt on edge around this kid. He looked extremely knowledgeable.  
“I have my ways.”  
“So...What’re you doing out so late?” Those eyes just panned him over, extremely guarded.  
“Couldn’t sleep. Took a walk.” Definitely scripted.  
“C’mon, Kid. I’m sure you can lie better than that.” The teen started to look a little scared, as he looked from side to side.  
“Stop freaking out. You’re not in trouble. I just want to know why you’re parkouring in the middle of the night.”  
“I...I need to meet up with someone…” The raven rose a brow.  
“Who?”  
“I can’t tell you.”  
“Then can you tell me who you are?” Green met grey again.  
“I...Out here, I’m called Indie.” Aizawa raised a brow.  
“...Indie?”  
“It’s a nickname, alright?” There was still fear in his posture, until something came over his comms. Indie stepped up onto the ledge, his expression returning to observant one.  
“Alright. I’m coming down.” Before he could react, Aiawa watched the greenette backflip off the ledge and rushed to it in time to see the boy land in the arms of another man. All he could see was the top of salt and peppered brown hair, before they took off through the alley and onto the street. By the time he got down there, they were gone.

Outside the city, the brunette man rubbed at his eyes.  
“Shit...Is this what Sully feels like? I feel so old…” He got a smack to his shoulder.  
“Bullshit.”  
“Kid...I’m forty-two years older than you...I’m _old_.”   
“Sam, seriously. I’ve seen you do shit that someone ten years younger couldn’t. Who can say they fought off Jamaican pirates, shooting at them with a broken hand? Who can say that they got shot five times in the stomach and _lived_? You may be getting older, but that doesn’t make you any less able...any less of a badass.” The man gave a crooked smile, as he ruffled the boy’s hair.  
“You really know how to give a pep talk, don’cha, Izuku?”  
“Yeah. Yeah. Let’s get out of here before word spreads back to Eraserhead where we are. We don’t want him catching our scent. As long as we go soon, he shouldn’t be able to find us. Not with Duster covering our tracks.” Sam sighed.  
“How did you get a vigilante into your little book of contacts?”  
“He’s an old friend. Kept me from freezing to death and taught me the ropes. Now, lets go. The longer we stay, the longer someone will either follow us or recognizes me. That...would be bad.”  
“You never really told me why you don’t like this place…” As they started getting away from Mustafu, Izuku sighed and relented.  
“There’s multiple reasons. One...My godmother is still alive and is looking for me. She’s a wonderful woman, that’s for sure. It’s her son that’s a pain in my ass. He thinks the world revolves around him. He thinks, just because he has a powerful quirk, that people should kiss the ground he walks on. He...used to bully me for being quirkless. He would set off explosions on my body and in my face to blind me. That’s why I have so many scars. The second reason is that I killed...thesonofthelocalyakuzaboss.” Sam stared at him.  
“Holy shit. That kid is an all around asshole! And...You what?!” Izuku sighed.  
“I was on a job and this guy tries to mug, rape, and murder me. Like anyone else would do, I fought back and killed him. His dad didn’t seem to like that. Every time I’m here, I get hunted like a fucking game animal. You’ve seen the arrow scar behind my ear. They don’t fuck around.”  
“Well...Let’s get you out of here, then!” Boy and mentor leapt across ledges until they reached the furthest edge of town, where they found a beat up Jeep waiting for them.  
“I hope you got what you needed.”   
“Yep. All in here and here.” The greenette grinned, waving his phone and tapping his head.  
“Helped that he was oh so kind enough to tell me what he knew.” Sam sighed and shook his head.  
“Tortured him for the info?”  
“Yep.”  
“Did you kill him?”  
“Nah. Just knocked him out and dosed him with some amnestic and dumped a bottle of scotch on him. He shouldn’t remember a thing and, if he does, no one will believe him.”  
“Smart.” Izuku nodded with a smirk, before leaning back in the seat, as they made their way towards the shore. Just a, quirkless, duo making their way someplace safe.


	2. Aquamarine

A man in his late forties to early fifties stepped out of a beach home with a younger, blonde girl, talking to her animatedly about something. A blonde woman walked out behind them, as they made their way out to a boat on the water. Before they got in, they spotted another boat on the water. The man, who had greying brown hair, brought his binoculars up to his eyes. There was someone on board, waving at them, but he couldn’t distinguish their features. Taking a mirror, they flashed him a message. S-I-C-P-A-R-V-I-S-M-A-G-N-A. The man laughed and called out to the sea, as the vessel came closer.  
“Hey, Sam!” The girl perked up.  
“Uncle Sam’s here?”  
“Yeah. On the water.”

The second boat parked next to theirs and Sam hopped out onto the sand, hugging the other brunette.  
“It’s good to see you again, Little Brother!”   
“Nate?” As soon as Sam pulled back, he hugged the woman.  
“Elena!”   
“Sam!” The smaller blonde latched onto his midsection.  
“Uncle Sam!” He laughed and ruffled her hair.  
“Hey, Cassie. How ya been, Anklebiter?” All three of them smiled at him.  
“Where’ve you been the past four years?” He scratched his head.  
“Here and there. Been pretty busy with work and...Oh! Right. Indie! Come meet my brother and his family!” Izuku perked up from the deck, before finishing what he was doing and slinging a satchel over his shoulder, stepping onto the dock.   
“Hm? Oh. Hello, Drake family.” The family of three just stared at him.  
“Eh? What’s wrong?” Nate cleared his throat.  
“Sam?”  
“Oh. I picked him up in Japan around three years ago.” Three pairs of eyes on them, made the greenette sigh.  
“Don’t worry. He didn’t just take me off the street. I was homeless to begin with. Sam just gave me a new home.” Nate stared at his brother.  
“You…”  
“Yep.” Izuku laughed softly.  
“Izuku Drake at your service.” The woman cleared her throat.  
“Elena Drake.” He shook her hand with a nod.  
“Uh...Nathan Drake. People call me Nate.” The last was the younger girl.  
“Cassie. I’m their daughter. I guess this makes us...kinda cousins?” He smiled gently.  
“I guess it does.” Elena tipped her head.  
“So...Indie?” He looked a little sheepish.  
“My nickname I give my contacts, so people don’t link the two names together. It’s based off my initials, I.D., and I made a joke out of it. You can just call me Jones.” Nate snickered.  
“You’re named after the dog?” Izuku broke into laughter.  
“This man understands!” Cassie looked a little confused, before her mom shook her head.  
“Indianna Jones. Clever.” 

Nate grinned.  
“Sam. We were just about to continue telling Cassie about our past. Care to join?” The older man laughed.  
“Oh boy, would I!” They all piled onto the boat and started out to sea, as stories were being told back and forth. When it came down to the end of their major stories, Nate turned to Izuku.  
“So...How’d ya get roped into adventuring with my brother?”   
“Well...It was about three years ago, give or take. I was pinned in one of my back alleys and, just as I’m about to either slip between one of their legs and go for the jewels or be sliced to bits, I see this fifty year old guy just drop down from a fire escape and start beating the hell out of one. This gave me an opening to take the guy in front of me and bash his head into the wall. By the time the last guy was taken care of, I got the hell out of there, before he could say anything. A few days later, I ended up pickpocketing him and he followed me down an alley to ask for it back.” Nate laughed and choked on his water.  
“Oh man...If only Sully were here! He’d get a kick outta this! That’s exactly how he and I met.”   
“Yeah. He told me. A key to Sir Francis Drake’s ring. Anyways, I end up giving the wallet back with nothing taken from it. Honestly, I’m just a kleptomaniac. I, impulsively, steal things. I’m getting out of it, though. I start walking off, when he asks for my name. I didn’t have a nickname at that time, besides Weasel, which I earned for being a slippery son of a bitch. It was another week later that I was roof hopping, and found him cornered by some members of a local gang. Noticed a sniper in a window and decided to pay him back for helping me. Besides. I had beef with the gang leader, so why not screw with his lackeys? All it really took was sneaking up on him and snapping his neck. I dropped down and we went ham. When we were done, he offered to get me something to eat.”  
“But you refused. Like a dumbass! Who refuses free food?”   
“I didn’t know you at the time and you know what happened between me and that yakuza boss’s son.” Sam cringed.  
“Right. Wait. That was before we met? How old were you?”

The greenette counted on his fingers.  
“I was almost eight.” That made the man go a tinge green.  
“That...That sick bastard!” While Cassie looked confused, both of her parents could only stare.  
“He…”  
“He tried. Killed his ass before he could. It’s one of the reasons I can’t be in my home town for long periods of time. His dad is out for my head. And...That wouldn’t have been the first time. Have actually...Ya know...And none of them have lived to do that to anyone else.” Sam wrapped his arm around the teen’s shoulders, making him let out a chuckle through his nose.  
“Thanks. Anyways. Sam offered me the life of a treasure hunter. And by hell I was, instantly, ready to take it! Just needed to collect what belongings I had and tell my contacts that I was taking off.” Elena looked like she was thinking.  
“You’re...what? Thirteen?”  
“Yeah. Hit the nail on the head. I’ve been on my own since I was six. Mom died having me and my dad was killed in a villain attack. I didn’t want to go to an orphanage to be adopted by some random family, so I ran and lived off the alleys. I was taught the usual education by vigilantes, criminals, and the occasional unknown villain. My endurance, knowledge, parkour skills, and fighting prowess comes from actually being liked in my backstreets. I have tens of contacts in that city alone. Mustafu, Japan. Then, there’s my contacts in Hosu and other cities in the area.”  
“How do you have so many contacts?”  
“I’m what one would call a retriever and a hire. I can get almost anything for almost anyone and I can be hired for certain...jobs.” Cassie was paying rapt attention.  
“Were...Were you a hit-for-hire?” He sighed.  
“Yes. At times. Not my favorite job, but it kept me fed.”  
“Um...One other thing for now. Uh...Are you...like us?” He knew what she was asking.  
“Quirkless through and through.” Elena smiled.  
“Well...Most of us. They’re quirkless and I have...not the most useful quirk. As long as I’ve touched someone, I can pinpoint their location within an area of about 500 miles. It only works with one person at a time. It’s how I kept up with Nate all these years.” 

Said man thought a moment.  
“I’m not sure, but Sully might have one...I mean I’ve never seen that man run out of matches before.” They all chuckled, before Izuku smiled.  
“Want to hear some of the crazy stuff I got myself into?” They all gathered a bit closer, making the boy nod.  
“Well...There was this time I was sent to swipe an heirloom that was stolen...There was another time when I was paid to sneak into someone’s house to set up a prank chain for this nasty old lady…” When Cassie picked the second, he started retelling it, everyone on the edges of their seats. It felt like he’d finally found a full family.


End file.
